


Reckless Birthday

by CrystalDragonette



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: Just some short Kidge Birthday Fluff





	Reckless Birthday

Keith groaned at the banging of his window, pulling the blankets over his head before bolting up.

His window?

He glanced at the clock, the time glowing 1:28AM. He got up quickly, moving to the window, only to see Pidge sitting on the section of roof outside it. Keith opened the window, glaring darkly. 

“Do you know what time it is? And how the quiznak did you get up here?!” He whispered harshly.

She just grinned before holding up a container holding a cupcake, a single candle, and a few matches. “Since I’m still grounded, I had to sneak out but happy birthday, Keith.”

Keith blinked, running the date through his mind before sighing. “Move over.”

Pidge moved out of the way as Keith climbed out his window, settling next to her. She set up the cupcake, lighting the candle and handing it over. “Make a wish~!”

“I wish you wouldn’t do stupid shit like this. I’m the reckless one,” He grumbled, blowing out the candle.

Pidge just laughs, leaning against him as he eats the cupcake, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her close. “Happy one year closer to death.”

“I’d rather be thrown into the void.”

They both just laugh, watching the stars.


End file.
